dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoo Jeong Yeon
Perfil thumb|367x367px|Jeong Yeon *'Nombre:' 정연 / Jeong Yeon *'Nombre completo:' 유정연 / Yoo Jeong Yeon *'Nombre Japonés: 'ジョンヨン / Jon'yon *'Apodos:' No-Jam Brother, Ostrich, Girl Crush. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Suwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 50 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Programas de TV *(JTBC) We Will Eat Well (23-07-2016, Junto a Momo) *(JTBC) Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (20 y 27-06-2016, Junto a Tzuyu) *(SBS) Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia (2016) *(KBS2) Gag Concert (01-05-2016, junto a Na Yeon y Tzuyu) *(Mnet) M! Countdown (17-03-2016, MC Especial Junto a Chae Young) * (KBS) Juegos Olímpicos (04-02-2016) * (KBS2) Muscle Girls Project (09-02-16) * (KBS) We Are Siblings (Junto a Gong Seung Yun * (KBS2) Gag Concert (03-01-2016) * (KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03-01-2016) * (OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31-12-2015) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (09-12-2015) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16-11-2015) * (Arirang TV) After School Club (03-11-15) * 2015 - 2017: '''(Naver TV) '''Twice TV 2-5 [Aplicación VLive] * 2015: (Naver TV) Twice TV * 2015: (Mnet) Sixteen Vídeos Musicales * 2016: J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) * 2015: '''Miss A - "Only you" * '''2014: GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" Premios Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: TWICE ** Posición: Vocalista / Bailarina. *** Trainee desde: 2010. * Educación: ** Primaria: '''Suwon Jungja Elementary School (Graduada) ** '''Secundaria: '''Lee Mok Junior High School (Transferida) ** Apgujeong High School (Graduada) * '''Fanclub: '''YOONIVERSE * '''Familia: Padres y Una hermana mayor (La actriz Gong Seung Yun). * Hábitos: Le gusta plasmar en el papel sus impresiones con respecto a distintos temas y asuntos, además le encanta imitar a sus compañeras. * Estilo: No cree tener un estilo definido, pero las prendas de ropa que más le gustan son los cárdigans y los pantalones vaqueros. Además, como hace ejercicio constantemente y baila mucho, siempre que va de compras, busca pantalones de deporte primero. * Especialidad: Jugar a juegos del móvil. * Modelo a seguir: 'Cantautora británica ''Jessie J. * 'Aficiones: '''Ver vídeos de '"Eating broadcast"'''. * '''Cosas que le gustan: Le gusta cambiar y probar cosas nuevas. Solo puede pensar en una cosa, y esa cosa tiene que gustarle mucho. Ahora mismo, le gustan las vídeo llamadas, así que hace vídeo llamadas con sus amigos. * Comidas favoritas: '''Ddeokbokki, carne y golbaengi muchim. * '''Colores favoritos: '''Negro y Púrpura. * '''Música favorita: No tiene un género de música preferido. Cuando le gusta una canción, solo escucha esa canción. Sus favoritas en la última entrevista que le hicieron eran "Two lovers" de Davichi y "Always and forever" de Gwang Ok. * Lema: "La vida es tu elección." * Mascota: Tiene dos perros, uno llamado Bbsongie y el otro llamado Nanan. * Su nombre real era Yoo Kyung Wan, pero este nombre se le fue cambiado ya que en su escuela sufría de bullying , se decía que su nombre sonaba como niño, debido a eso decidió ponerse Yoo Jeong Yeon. * El padre de Jeong Yeon, Yoo Chang-Joon, fue un chef privado del ex-presidente Kim Dae-Jung, además también fue un chef en el Seoul Plaza Hotel por más de 20 años, siendo especalizado en cocina coreana. Su madre trabaja en un restaurante Japonés el cual le pertenece a su tía materna. * Ella trabajo en muchos lugares a tiempo parcial; como una panadería y un hotel. *Ella inicialmente quería iniciar una carrera como modelo. * Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment desde 2010. * Además de JYP Entertainment fue aceptada en SM Entertainment el mismo día, no obstante, rechazó la oferta y decidió entrar en JYP Entertainment porque era la empresa en la que ella quería estar. * Su hermana, la actriz Gong Seung Yun, fue la que reveló que Jeong Yeon participaría en el nuevo programa de supervivencia SIXTEEN. Fue la última participante en ser revelada para el programa. * Apareció junto a Na Yeon y Ji Hyo en el mensaje de agradecimiento de Jin Young (GOT7) en su álbum debut con JJProject. * Su objeto más preciado es su plancha del cabello, porque acostumbra a tener mucho volumen y le gusta alisárselo. * Ella y Chae Young se suelen bañar juntas. Una vez, cuando Chae Young se negó a ducharse con ella, Na Yeon le preguntó si ella podía bañarse con ella, a lo cual Jeong Yeon dijo que no. * Le gusta saber que piensan los demás, por eso se informa en internet y lee muchos comentarios. * Se compara a sí misma con un avestruz, por lo que le encanta imitar al ave. * Le gustan los Nanoblocks y los Legos. *Ella y las demás integrantes de TWICE consideran a Miss A y G.O.D sus modelos a seguir. *En el dormitorio de TWICE, ella es la encargada de atrapar a los insectos ya que no le asustan. *Es considerada la mamá en TWICE. *Es la encargada de limpiar en TWICE ya que le encanta hacerlo. *Le gusta molestar a las miembros. *Se le considera como la pacificadora del grupo. *Es la más fuerte del grupo. *Es ambidiestra al igual que Ji Hyo. *La parte más feliz de su día es quitarse los lentes de contacto, puesto que le incomodan mucho. *Comparte habitación y cama con Momo, debido a que su dormitorio es una sala matrimonial. Por eso se hacen llamar Papá (Momo) y Mamá (Jeongyeon), siendo la "pareja" del grupo según el resto de integrantes. Ambas hablan mucho durante la noche e interrumpen el sueño de Mina, Sana, Na Yeon y Ji Hyo, cuya habitación está conectada por un pasillo a la suya. Además, Jeongyeon dice que a Momo le gusta dormir al lado de un peluche muy grande que siempre pone en mitad de la cama. *Le encanta la comida picante. *En una entrevista dijo que no se consideraba tan bonita como las otras miembros del grupo, ante esto muchos netizens han escrito comentarios pidiéndole que se dé cuenta de lo bella que es. *Se confirmó que aparecerá junto a su hermana mayor la actriz Gong Seung YUn en el programa de la KBS "We are brothers" donde se mostrara la convivencia de celebridades con sus hermanos durante 48 horas. *Durante la grabación de Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia, Jeong Yeon sufrió una herida en su pierna izquierda, a pesar de que ella quería continuar filmando el programa pero JYP Entertainment consideró que era mejor que ella regresara a Corea y fuera tratada para una rápida y mayor recuperación, JYP Entertainment aseguró que no fue un golpe serio. *No pudo participar durante el Special Stage de TWICE en M! Countdown de I'm Gonna Be A Star por el golpe que sufrió en la filmación Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia, '''sin embargo fue vista llegando con '''TWICE al programa con muletas y su pierna enyesada. *El 22 de junio, SBS reveló que Jeongyeon de TWICE, la actriz Gong Seung Yun y el actor Kim Min Suk serían los nuevos MCs fijos del programa musical Inkigayo comenzarán el 03 de julio del 2016. Teniendo en cuenta que Jeongyeon y Gong Seung Yun son hermanas, tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar juntas en éste programa. * Mientras Momo y Na Yeon estuvieron en el programa de Flower Crew Jai Jin del grupo legendario SECHSKIES eligió a Jeong Yeon como su chica ideal dentro de TWICE. Na Yeon llamó a Jeong Yeon y le pasó a Jai Jin y este le dijo que esperaba verla en algún concierto a final del año y que le encantaba su estilo de corte de cabello. * Fue emparejada junto a Vernon de SEVENTEEN como su pareja de baile durante la canción "Who's Your Mama" de JYP para el SBS Gayo Daejun 2016. * Cuida mucho de Tzuyu, la maknae del grupo. *Dijo que si fuera hombre, saldría con Na Yeon porque cree que es linda. *Ella usa lociones en vez de perfumes, porque considera que son más ligeros de llevar. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Namu) * Perfil Oficial TWICE Galería Jeongyeon1.jpg Jeongyeon2.jpg Jeongyeon3.jpg Yoo Jeong Yeon4.jpg Yoo Jeong Yeon5.jpg Yoo Jeong Yeon6.jpg Yoo Jeong Yeon7.jpg Yoo Jeong Yeon8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KMC